Strawberries and Cream
by SweetlyDesolated
Summary: AU EWE - Harry asks a not-so-innocent question, with a result of its own that Hermione finds shocking. HG/RW, HP/DM Slash


**Title: Strawberries and Cream**

**Author: Darkmoon666**

**Pairing: HarryxDraco, HermionexRon**

**Rating: T for suggested Slash**

**Summary: AU Year 7, no epilogue - Harry asks a not-so-innocent question, with a result of its own that Hermione finds shocking. HG/RW, HP/DM Slash**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (and his minions) no matter the amount I so desire. That belongs to the respective author, J. K. Rowling, and the big people who publish her books.**

* * *

"Do you happen to have any strawberries and whipped cream?" they heard him ask in a soft voice, though laughter was heard at the edges.

Hermione giggled at the implications as Ron stared, gob smack, at his best friend. Harry's hair was ruffled into more of a mess than usual, and his shirt was pulled from his pants. "It's in the kitchen as usual, Harry," his intelligent friend replied.

The brunette smiled, his emerald eyes glinting with happiness. Harry pranced passed the smirking Hermione and still-frozen Ron into the Muggle kitchen. They listened to him open the Muggle freezer and heard it close as a container was set on the counter. A drawer was pulled open and reclosed. The lid was popped from the container and set aside as the insides were quickly folded.

The fridge opened again, and the couple heard the water running down the sink's drain, started by wandless magic. Soon the echo from the water pouring into the metal tub was muffled as berries blocked the flow. Again, it shut off and cupboards were searched for the serving bowl.

Hermione wondered why Harry worried about appearances if what she thought was going to happen in that room of his happened.

Harry reappeared a few minutes later, a bowl of fresh strawberries clutched in one arm and a plastic container of whipped cream in the other. "Thanks, Hermione," he told them, leaving the room with an audible click of the door closing behind him.

"I don't want to know what he's doing in that room," Ron commented, finally coming out of his shock.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to do it to me though?" Hermione asked him, her mouth quirking into a smirk.

She saw Ron's Adam's apple bob at the implication as a blush flushed down his neck.

_HP~DM_

Hours later, Hermione stiffly uncurled from her chair. Ron continued to lean on the chess table set before him as he played against the magical opponent of the single-wizard (or witch) chess game. She replaced her book on one of the many shelves adorning the walls of her house's library.

The witch stared quizzically at the door to Harry's room, as she hadn't heard any loud noises from it, and there were no silencing spells cast on the wooden entrance or surrounding walls.

Hermione approached and knocked on the door, her hand sliding to the handle and opening it when she heard Harry's contented answer. It swung open slowly, giving Hermione time to take in the sights set before her. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stepped into her best friend's room.

Harry sat to one side of a table, his legs folded under his body. A small dollop of white cream accented one of his full lips. The strawberries and cream were perched on the surface before him, though many had been eaten. A chess game, in favor of the black player, was set up as the table's main attraction. Across from Harry, in a chair of their own, was none other than Draco Malfoy, complete with pristine hair and a smug grin.

Hermione gently shook her head. "What's up?" Harry asked, turning his attention from the game to her.

"I just want to say goodnight...Ron and I are heading up to bed."

The blonde's eyebrow rose (only one, aristocratically) as he stared at her blankly. Harry smirked at the hidden implication. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, goodnight."

The farewell was returned, and she gently pulled the door closed behind her.

_HP~DM_

"Check mate," Draco told Harry as his black pawn (of all pieces!) took Harry's king.

The defeated man groaned and fell back into his chair. His eyes were half-lidded behind unruly black locks and silver-rimmed spectacles. "Now that the game's over, do you have any idea what to do with the remaining strawberries and cream?" he asked the other.

Draco responded slyly, "I can think of a few things."

"Such as?"

"You, that bed, those fresh strawberries, sweet cream, and my tongue."

"You stole my idea," Harry complained, quickly jumping to his feet and bounding to the large bed, stripping of his shirt as he went. With a flick of one wrist, Harry set up silencing wards in the room.

Draco chuckled at his lover's enthusiasm as he slowly stood and stretched from his cramped position. He bent down to collect the red and white items and turned to the bed, smirking as he saw his naked and wanting Harry.

This was shaping up to being a long night.

* * *

**I figure this will get me out of my current writing funk **

**So, like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!**

**~Moony**


End file.
